


Of Makeup and Movies

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Step-Satan Firsts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe knows how to distract him, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer does Trixie’s makeup, Lucifer is totally a protective dad, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, PromptsForSmiles, Step-Devil, Step-Satan, a little bit of implied smut with no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: Trixie has a date, and Lucifer is so not ready for it.Part of the “Prompts for Smiles” project created by @NotOneLine on twitter. The world is looking a little gloomy right now, so if you have a prompt that would brighten your day, comment it here or on twitter (link in notes) for the lovely writers to feast upon!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar, Trixie Espinoza/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Step-Satan Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687558
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Of Makeup and Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagerie/gifts).



> Prompt: “Trixie’s first boyfriend picking her up for her first date & Lucifer is more concerned than Chloe is” by @AmandaBelleLee and Sagerie.
> 
> Link to @NotOneLineFF’s original twitter post: https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563?s=20

“Lucifer, for the last time, get away from the window!”

For a moment, he acted like he didn’t hear her, but a pointed throat clearing had him spinning around, dropping the curtain with a frown.

Chloe was staring him down, amusement and irritation warring in her gaze. This wasn’t the first time she’d scolded him for loitering by the door, and if he had his way it would not be the last, not on a day as significant as today.

“Detective. .”

“No. Go find Trix and see if she needs any help getting ready, I’ll wait for the door.”

He heaved a sigh, but headed off anyway. He had no idea how Chloe could be so calm, as if it was every day that the Spawn was going off for the evening with some boy. Shouldn’t she be more concerned?

It was easy enough to find Beatrice, holed up in front of the bathroom mirror with likely every makeup item in the house spread across the counter. What had earlier been a new pack of face wipes was now half empty, and the young teen wore the look she’d picked up from Maze that hinted she was ready to stab something.

“Certainly this isn’t all for Gerald.”

Her eyes found his in the mirror, gaze narrowing in annoyance.

“It’s _Harold_ , and I- I don’t know.”

“If he’s pressuring you. .”

“No! No it’s nothing like that, I just.” She turned, pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the sink. “I want it to be special, you know?”

When he first retired, he wouldn’t have. He’d always strived to provide the best night possible for his guests, but it wasn’t until the Detective that the emotional level became more apparent.

But her smirk told him she already knew that.

“Yes, well.” Clapping once, he made for the sink, looking over the somewhat limited options laid out. “How about we make some progress here, and you can tell me all about this Harold fellow, hm?”

“I’ve already told you everything, Lucifer.”

“Humor me?”

She rolled her eyes, but complied. “His name’s Harry Losgold, he’s a junior, and he’s in my AP History class.”

Finally deciding on the look he wanted to go with, Lucifer grabbed a few items and got to work, trying and failing to keep from scowling.

“And?”

“And he asked me to the movies and I’m going. It’s not _really_ that big a deal. .”

A smirk. “If it’s not a big deal then why am I going through all this trouble?”

“Okay, so it kinda is.”

“Thought as much. Now, tell me more about this little cretin.”

“He’s a soccer player with three sisters, one older. His Dad works at a radio station and his Mom is a teacher, and he’s been nothing but polite.”

“Just polite?”

“Polite and nice and funny and sweet. That better?”

“Perhaps.”

“He gave me his pencil, and we share our lunches all the time.”

“Mmm.” He stepped back, examining for a moment then nodding in satisfaction. “Well, this should be sufficient for that Harold.”

Kicking off the ledge and spinning around, she admired his handiwork for a moment before their eyes locked in the mirror.

“Oh, it’ll do.” The words were accompanied by her best attempt at a suggestive eyebrow waggle, voice low with a hint of his own accent poorly thrown in. He barely had time to look scandalized when she broke eye contact, laughter lighting the room until he found himself laughing too.

Hysteria, no doubt.

~~~

Their giggles cut off as the doorbell rang through the house, Chloe’s quick steps and the creak of the front storm door loud compared to the hushed exchanging of words.

“Right, that’s my cue then.” He didn’t get a step away before she practically jumped him. It had been awhile since a hug from the girl had made him uncomfortable, he’d really had no choice but to get used to it over the years, but anyone could tell that was the purpose of this one.

“Promise me you won’t do anything. . You.” And there were the ‘puppy’ eyes.

“Don’t what?”

“No terror, no whammies, no interrogating. Be _nice_ please please please?”

“Child, I-”

“Come on, pinky promise.”

“What about a little ‘whammy’?”

“Lucifer.”

He wouldn’t budge, but it seemed neither would she.

“Please, spawn? It would make me feel better about this.”

Her gaze softened a little, as expected.

“Only a little. Stop when me or Mom says to, got it?”

Decker women had always been his weakness.

“Yes, fine, I promise.”

The smile was worth it.

~~~

Harold turned out to be a short boy with a large nose and freckles, hazel eyes lighting when Trixie came into view.

Lucifer had to give the boy credit. He’d dressed relatively nice, even brought flowers, and if anything he stood a little taller as the Devil himself approached.

“Harold, I presume.” He cranked the charm, eyes locked on the boy’s. There was a twinge of fear as he further closed the distance, coming to a stop closer than he’d come to recognize as socially acceptable.

“Yes, sir. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Morningstar.” His voice was steady, if somewhat quiet, and he extended a hand which Lucifer accepted.

“Tell me, Harold, what are your intentions with young Beatrice, hm? Wha-”

“Lucifer!” Chloe hissed from behind him, stepping forward to intervene.

“It’s alright, ma’am. Trix warned me this might happen.” Looking back to Lucifer with a small nod, he said “I’m okay with it.”

Well, he didn’t need telling twice.

“What is it you desire, Harold?”

There was a bit of hesitation, what could have been the beginning of panic in a different situation, but soon the dazed look settled in, a wide smile spreading, the words softly spilling out. “I want to give Trixie a nice evening. She’s really pretty and nice and I’d love to date her.”

“That’s enough of that.” Then Chloe was between him and Harold, scooting Lucifer deeper into the living room and giving her daughter a path to squeeze by to the door.

“Kids, have a good time. Trixie text me when you get to the theater and when you’re leaving, okay?”

“Sure. Bye Mom, bye Lucifer!” And the door was left swinging open.

~~~

Once the two youths managed to escape to the car (and Chloe had pulled her Devil away from watching said car), Lucifer’s stress levels peaked.

“If he does anything to hurt her I swe-”

“Hey, come on, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not! How are you so- so not freaking out?”

“I am, a little, but Lucifer it’s okay. Kids go on dates. It’s part of growing up.”

“But wh-”

“No buts. Harry is a nice boy, I’ve met his mother once or twice at school events. She’ll be okay.”

Rather than responding, he found himself drifting back towards the window. Harold’s car was now gone, and he knew it would be hours before Beatrice would be home and he’d know whether or not he needed to hunt a hoodlum down, but he could wait. Happily. Totally.

He couldn’t have been there long when arms wrapped around him, gently tugging towards the couch.

“Chloe. .”

She plopped him down, pushed a glass of something alcoholic into his hands, grabbed a glass of her own and sat down right on top of him, straddling his hips.

“It’s sweet that you’re so worried, really, it is. And I promise you that Trix will be fine tonight.”

He downed the glass, eyes still flicking between Chloe and the window. Only one thing for it, then.

She made her move while he was still looking away, shifting the drinks to the side as his preoccupied mind caught on to the warm lips on his own, and the fingers beginning to fiddle with his shirt buttons.

“Offering a bit of a distraction, love?”

“Unless you’d really prefer to just sit by the window all night.”

~~~

When Trixie returned home from what she’d consider to be quite a successful date with her newly official first boyfriend, it was to a trail of clothes leading out of the living room to her mother’s closed bedroom door. It earned an eye roll, and she gave the door a solid smack on her way by as both a greeting and goodnight.

The muffled swearing and panicked whispering from inside was just the icing on the cake of an evening she’d be recounting to them for weeks to come.


End file.
